A Heated Desire
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: Mia has some feelings for Bofur, and Bofur wants Mia. Bilbo is having some trouble with Thorin. I do not own Any of The Hobbit Characters. BofurxOC and ThorinxBilbo pairing. Guy on Guy... First time writing it...you have been warned :D


Mia stared at the starry night sky, everyone had went to sleep. She however lost her sleep roll when she took a tumble down the hill. She turned to her side and shivered looking at the others. How can they sleep? its so cold... Then she felt a hot hand on her shoulder, "Bofur?"

"You're shivering lass, come here.." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up to follow Bofur to his bedroll, he laid down and pulled her down covering her. Mia blushed as he pulled her back against his front. She stifled a moan, she couldn't believe how hot his body felt.

"You didn't have to do this Bofur..."

"Aye lass, but what good will you be if you fall ill?" She felt his hot breath against her neck.

"Yes, you're right..." She bit her bottom lip to keep quiet. She continued to shiver, Bofur turned her around to face him. She leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her tightly, "Why does it have to be so cold!"

"I don't know lass." She felt his hand run up and down her back. Mia could feel her heart beating fast,_ he's so close_... She thought to herself. His long moustache was tickling her nose, she giggled softly.

"What's so funny lass?"

"Your facial hair is tickling me." He chuckled and began rubbing it against the side of her neck, this time she couldn't hold back a moan. He stilled hearing this, then she felt something poke against her. The sound of thunder echoed in the distance, Mia jumped holding onto Bofur. _He's so close_... She could feel his hands still rubbing her back, "We should move under a tree..."

"Who says it'll rain here?" And as she said that torrents if rain began to shoot down. Mia shot up with Bofur as they headed towards a huge tree, Bofur laid everything down again, the others ran towards the open cave.

They both laid back down, "See I managed to not get us soaked." Bofur smiled.

"Bofur! Mia! Are you alright!" She could hear Bilbos voice through the rain.

"Yes, we're under a tree. We'll see you in the morning!" She sees a flicker of light in the cave.

Bofur pulled her close again, "I hope you don't get sick lass..."

"I'll be fine." She whispers against his neck, she hears him make a sound, though she's not sure what. She had never been this close to a man before, Bofur nuzzles into her neck and she moans.

"You're making me hard..." he whispered against her ear.

"What's-" His hands grabbed hers and placed it on his crotch.

"Oh..." her voice was filled with curiosity.

He stills for a moment before letting his tongue shoot out to taste her skin. She gasps feeling pleasure shoot through her body, she had never felt this before. She looked up as he pulled away from her neck, his eyes were tired and he had cares that she did not notice before, but it only made her want him more. Her heart was beating faster as she was only inches away from his lips. Bofur's hand snaked around her neck cupping it, at that moment she knew she was going to be kissed. The kiss at first was soft and warm, then when Mia moaned the kiss grew more intense. His tongue invaded her mouth, his other hand pulled her leg over his waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him close.

"You taste heavenly Lass..." His lips moved to her neck and his hand ran down to into her pants, he groaned at what he felt, "This is making it hard to not take you and fuck you."

"B-Bofur." She felt a finger dip into her tight cunt. He pulled his hand out and up to her clit, "I want you to cum for me Mia..." She moaned loudly her fingers tightening in his hair, "W-what about you?" She panted out.

"Don't worry lass..." His finger moved faster, she kissed him deeply as she came and her cunt shuddered. Bofur held her tightly, she blushed as she felt his cock press against her.

"Bofur..."

"Sleep well lass..."

They had reached Rivendell, the overview of the place was breathtaking. Mia stood with the others staring at the view, running waterfalls and high architect. The sound of music and merry singing could be heard in the distant.

"It's beautiful..." Mia took in the view. Then behind her she could hear Thorin, "Was this your plan all along?"

"We need help, and we have a map that we cannot read."

"I do not want help from the enemy." Thorins words were harsh.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield the only ill will that's here is the one you bring with you. "

Mia rolled her eyes, she took a deep breath feeling the fresh air. She turned to look at the others, "Are we moving forward? I've always wanted to see the elves!"

"Nothing dampens your spirit does it lass?" Mia smiled at Bofur, "It's always good to keep positive." She blushed as he smiled at her, she had fallen for him but had refused to say anything as of yet. Thorins attention always seemed to linger on the hobbit, she smiled as they moved forward into the valley. Bilbo caught up with Mia, "I'd very much like to ask your opinion on something."

"What would that be?"

"I- well... I seem to be having feelings towards Thorin..."

Mia smiled, "Thats great news Bilbo..." She paused for a moment, "You don't look happy though."

"Because Thorin will never look at me that way, he's constantly doubting me...I just don't know anymore." Mia patted Bilbos shoulder, "Keep your chin up Bilbo, know that only you can keep the darkness at bay." Bilbo smiled, "Thank you Mia."

They walked along the pathway leading into Rivendell, the sun shining high in the sky. They walked till they reached a platform in which they were greeted by an elf with long brown hair, a silver ornament traced along his forehead. "Ah Gandalf, what brings you to Rivendell?" The dwarves eyed him suspiciously, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"I'm sorry but he has not returned yet."

Gandalf looked at the elf, "Returned from where?"

As he spoke sounds of horns and hoofs could be heard coming towards them, they all huddled in a group, Bofur pushed Mia behind him as horses surrounded them. Mia looked at Thorin whose face was hardened with hate for the elves. She sighed as she saw an elf with a gold ornament trailing along his forehead, she heard Gandalf speak in elvish.

"My friend."

"Gandalf, it's good to see you."

"Where have you been?" Gandalf smiled.

"Hunting orcs just off the hidden passage, it's strange orcs trailing so close to our boarders. Something or someone lead them here."

"That may have been us." Lord Elrond turns to look at the company of dwarves. "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met."

"I knew your grandfather when he ruled under the mountain."

"Strange, he made no mention of you." Mia wanted to smack Thorin, she jabbed him in the back giving him a stern look. Lord Elrond began to speak in elvish and Gloin got defensive, "Is offering us insults!?"

"No master Gloin, he is offering you food." Mia stood beside Thorin as the rest of them talked it out. "Well then lead on."

Mia sat around with the others and ate her green food, she loved salads, they all stared at her as she finished up the last bite. She stopped looking at them, "What? I like green food..."

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asks looking at his food.

"I don't like green food, do they have any chips?" Ori asked.

Mia laughed and they all glared at her, "Hey I adore meat, it's wonderful and I eat it everyday. But we have to go without the pleasures that we were used to."

"There are some we don't have too..." Fili looked at Mia. "I'm not offering if that's what you're hinting at!" Mia stood up. "If you'll excuse me..." She stalked off somewhere to cool her head. She had never been to Rivendell and she had always wanted to see the elves. She walked up a set of stairs leading into a dark room, a painting shone in the light, Mia walked over to it and viewed it, a mortal holding a broken sword up to a dark figure.

"Sauron..."

"Excuse me?" She turned to see an elf maiden with long brown hair and ice blue eyes, "That is Sauron, that broken sword is Anduril. That sword is the one that killed Sauron."

Mia turned and looked at the statue that held the sword, "Wow..."

She approached it. Mia turned to speak with the elf, but she was gone. She looked at the sword one last time, for she had always wondered... Was there going to be peace forever? Mia left the room and headed back to the others.

She came back later to the group and sat down beside Bofur, he smiled and finished cooking his sausage. Bifur was cooking a lettuce leaf. Mia watched Bofur grab the sausage off the stick, then she heard a creak. Mia watched his eyes look at his brother Bombur.

"Bombur!"

He threw the sausage and as he caught it the wood creaked before it broke and he fell on his ass. Bofur leaned into Mia as he burst out laughing.

"You're so mean to your brother sometimes."

"It's all in good times Lass." Mia blushed as he leaned against her, she placed her hands on his sides to move him, but got a soft moan from him. Bofur looked up at Mia who was staring down at him, her cheeks warm and red. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Bofur, Mia blushed looking at everyone.

"That- tickles lass..." Mia blushed pushing him off and standing up, "Yes.. I-um sorry...for tickling you..."

"He moaned..." Kili leaned forward.

"Yes he did..." Fili eyed Mia.

"So he moaned, what's the big deal!" Mia was on the verge of hitting someone.

"Means he wants to fu-"

"Enough lads, cut her some slack." Bofur cuts off Dwalin. Mia looks down at Bofur, "I should..."

"No lass, Ill go..." Bofur stood up and left the group, Mia watched as he rounded the corner. The others looked at her, "Well?"

"Well what!?" Mia groaned.

"Go." Balin said.

Mia went and followed where Bofur went but when she rounded the corner there was no one there, till she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a room.

"You bugger! You're not upset."

"No, I'm not lass. But you've caused a problem." Mia blushed as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand placing it on his crotch. Mia groaned feeling his hard cock under her hand, she moaned at how hot it felt under the thin fabric, she looked up at him. Bofurs lips crashed against hers roughly, his hands cupping her face. A few tears fell down Mia's cheeks, Bofur kissed them away, "Oh lass, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm in love with you..." Bofur wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his lips kissing her neck. Mia moaned against him, his bulge rubbing up against her crotch. She gasped at the contact, Bofur ran his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them tightly.

"Bofur!" Her voice was clear and loud.

He growled, "Say it again lass..." He pinched her nipples.

"Bofur!" She whimpered out. His desire grew more for her, she pulled him tight against her as they both fell onto the bed. He slipped off his sleeper discarding it to the floor, she blushed seeing him naked for the first time. Bofur hooked his fingers into her pants and slid them off exposing her hot cunt to the cool air. Mia moans softly swiveling her hips, Bofur pulls her shirt up exposing her breasts.

"You're gorgeous lass..." Her skin flushed at the pleasure, Bofur ran his rough hands along her sides, his lips trailing her neck. He slid a finger down to her moist cunt and slipped a finger inside, "Oh lass, you're so tight..."

Mia looked at him blushing, "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes..." She looked away in shame.

Bofur grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him, "I feel honored lass..." She ran her hands down to his cock and grabbed onto him, she felt his length and how thick he was.

"Bofur..."

"Don't worry lass, we'll take it slow." He bent down and began to kiss her softly, his cock twitching against her entrance. Mia growled and flipped him onto his back, Bofur adjusted himself to be sitting up. His hands rested on her hips, he could feel the entrance of her cunt. Mia blushed feeling her hot cunt hovered above his cock.

Bofur touched her face, "I'm yours..."

She looked down at him, his cock twitching and throbbing for her.

"I love you..."

"Aye, and I you Mia..." She cupped his face and kissed him as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, she gasped and groaned feeling the tight ring that she could not push by. Bofurs hands held tight to her hips, "Bofur... Please fuck me..." He blushed and pulled her hips down piercing her barrier, she heard a popping noise and then his cock filled her tight cunt. Mia gasped digging her nails into his shoulders.

Bofur growled, his voice hoarse with lust, "You're mine... All mine lass."

"Yes." She whimpered against his neck as he thrust into her, his hands trailed up her back. Kissing and biting her neck.

"You're so wet..."

"It's all for you..." Mia whispered against his ear.

Bilbo walked along the halls, they were leaving tonight. He had thought about telling Thorin how he felt, but he could never work up the courage. _Plus his opinions of me aren't the greatest..._he sighed sadly taking in the views of the elves being merry and singing songs together. Bilbo longed for his warm hobbit hole, in some ways he wishes he hadn't have left. But Gandalf was right, the world wasn't in his books or maps, it was beyond his door and beyond the shire..

The sound of moans caught his attention as he walked by a room. He decided not to pry but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and soon found himself in a room pinned against a wall, he looked up, "T-Thorin?"

Bilbo blushed and looked at him, "W-what are you..." Thorin trailed his fingers along Bilbos features, "Its hard to keep this hidden from the group." He grabbed Bilbos hand and placed it on his crotch. Bilbo groaned he couldn't believe how rock hard he was.

"When all I can think about is fucking you, all day long..." Bilbo couldn't believe his ears, Thorin did like him, well wanted him but it was a start!

"This.. Isn't something you need to get out of your system is it? Just a old hop around the garden?"

Thorin pressed his lips against his ear, "No Master Baggins, I intent to make this last for a vast amount of time... I want you."

"I want you Thorin." His lips crashed down onto his, bilbo moaned loudly against him, his cock straining in his pants. "I'm going to fuck you so hard master Baggins, by the end everyone will know you are mine." Thorin slipped his hand into Bilbos pants and grasped onto his thick cock, bilbo held onto Thorin moaning as he touched him. Bilbo began to peel of his clothes his hands running along Thorins hot skin, bilbo ran his hands along Thorins beard and leaned forward to kiss his neck. His cock throbbed in Thorins hand, "I-I'm going to cum if you don't...stop..." Thorin grinned undoing his pants and freeing his cock. "Is this what you want Master Baggins?"

"Yes..." He moaned out.

"Where..." Thorins voice was filled with lust.

"Inside me..." Thorins grip on his cock was too much, he was going to cum soon. "Please fuck me Thorin!"

Thorin slid down Bilbos pants throwing them to the floor, Thorin rubbed his cock against his rectum, "This might hurt Hobbit." He pushed forward slowly letting his cock fill Bilbos tight cavern. He whimpered as he latched onto Thorin. His movements started out slowly letting Bilbo get used to him.

"Thorin." His voice whimpered out, this was happening.

"This feels so hot..." Thorin whispered against his skin. Bilbo began to kiss him anywhere he could, Thorins skin was hot to the touch, making the pleasure more intense.

"Harder..."

"As you command Master Baggins."

Bofurs lips traced along her neck, Mia's tight cunt squeezed his cock, "Mia... I'm so close..."

"Bofur..." She ran her fingers through his hair.

His arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her juices soaked his cock and he groaned as he grabbed the back of her neck and began to kiss her.

"I can't hold back any longer..." Mia kissed him deeply as her fingers traced along his jaw feeling his beard.

"I'm coming!" she moaned out as her walls clamped tightly around him and shuddered. Bofur bit her neck as he thrust into her hard before a heated explosion filled her core. She groaned as she felt him fall out of her, Mia touched his face and smiled. She stopped for a moment, "Do you hear something?"

"The sounds of love?" Mia lightly hits him, his arms tighten around her waist, "I'm not letting you go lass..."

"Shhh..." She listens, "Don't you hear it..."

"Moaning?"

"Yes...two guys in fact."

Bofur laughs softly squeezing her ass cheek, "Your hearing is remarkable, however use it when we're trying to sneak into the mountain and not for listening to people have sex."

"But I wanna know who!"

Bofur holds her tightly, "Persuade me and I might let go lass."

"You might?"

"Aye, might..." Mia looks at Bofur trying to think of what to offer.

"If you let me go... I'll stay with you when this is all over. I will not return home."

"Hm...tempting lass, and I will be taking that offer but I'm not letting you go."

"Damnit...How about I'll have sex with you whenever you want?"

Bofur growled pulling her closer, "Aye, I like that

...but nope!"

"Bofur!"

"Try again lass..." he kissed her neck softly.

"Um...hmm, I'll marry you?"

"I haven't even asked lass!"

Mia blushes, "Well just know it's a yes in advance."

Bofur smiled looking up at her, "I like the idea of you being bound to me. Try again..."

Mia was starting to fume and Bofur was enjoying every minute of it.

"Okay...I'll do whatever you want when we have sex?"

"Try again..." Bofur grinned as he pinched her ass.

"You can have me again right now, if it'll mean you'll go let me look!"

She blushed feeling his cock press against her again. "I like the sound of that..." Bofurs voice was filled with lust, he laid her on her back staying between her legs, she moaned lightly looking at him, the tip of his cock nestled in her entrance. "Try again."

"Wait! That's not fair."

"What that I haven't agreed? Or that I'm on the verge of taking you again?"

"Both!"

Bofur pushed forward inside her moist aching cunt, "Try again..." His voice was hoarse and deep. Mia moaned and cringed a bit at the feeling. "I-I give up..." She moaned out.

"Okay lass, Ill tell you." he bent down and took her lips as he thrust into her hard, "A-ah." her words were muffled.

Bofur pulled away his hand caressing her face. "Just let me come with you to look."

"You fu-" He cut her off kissing her again as he thrust into her hard and fast, "Come again and we'll go look." She cried out latching onto him her nails digging down his back.

"Lass." he growled out, his muscles twitching under her finger tips.

Mia wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid down along her body fucking her hard, his lips kissing her deeply.

"Bofur..."

"I could fuck you all night..."

"I'm so close love..." Bofur shivered at her touch, his cock throbbed and pulsed as he groaned his cock exploded filling her womb. Mia kissed him deeply running her fingers along his face, she smiled as she looked at. "Okay, now I wanna see." Bofur smiled and got off her and changed into his clothes, "Okay lass, you win." he picks up her clothes and throws them to her, she beings to put them back on then stops at the pants, "Bofur...Where's my panties?"

"I don't know what you're talking about lass..." he shoves the panties in his pocket.

"Give them back!"

"No lass, I like the idea of being able to take you anywhere, which means you will live without panties."

Mia sighs and then puts on her pants. "Alright, so let's find out where the noise is coming from."

Mia walks with Bofur listening to the sound of moans, "In here lass..." She walks over and peeks through the keyhole, "Oh my..." Mia blushes as she looks.

"What lass?"

"Its Thorin...and Bilbo..." She said his name to loudly.

Bilbo moaned lightly running his fingers through Thorins hair, he stops hearing his name. "Did you just say something?"

Thorin groaned, "Bit of an odd time to be asking questions Master Baggins." Thorin ran his tongue along his neck, Bilbo groaned as he thrust into him, Thorins hand gripped onto his cock rubbing him slowly, "Thorin..."

"I'm close, do you want me to fill you up?" His whispered against his ear.

"Yes." Bilbo moaned out.

"Come with me..." Thorin groaned feeling Bilbo's cock throb in his hand. Bilbo kissed Thorin deeply, he could feel his body heat up from his nearing orgasm.

"Come Bilbo..."

"Thorin!" He moaned loudly as white spurts of cum flew up between them, some of it landed on Thorins hand. He pulled away licking his fingers. "You taste good, Master Baggins...Now I'm going to fill you."

Bilbo moaned loudly as he felt Thorins cock throbbing and twitch before heat warmed him. Thorin kissed him deeply, "You must not tell the others."

Bilbo looked saddened by the thought, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Thorin smiled, "No, I'll tell them when we're ready."

Then a noise startled Bilbo and Thorin pulled out of him. They both groaned at the feeling, Thorin changed and Bilbo followed suite. "Go check the door Burglar."

"Love you too..." Thorin chuckled, "And I you."

"Really!" Bilbo sounded excited.

"Yes, now...door." Bilbo walked towards the door, and bend down looking through the keyhole, Bilbo jumped when he saw an eye, and likewise from the other side of the door. Thorin marched over and swung the doors open.

"Mia, Bofur?" His voice almost sounded relieved.

"Hi..." Mia squeaked, Bofur stayed silent.

"Well lass, I should..." When she turned to look at him he was gone.

"I'm going to hurt him..." Mia groaned. Bilbo was blushing profusely, Thorin eyed her, "Any reason you were spying?"

"Yes!"

"What would that be?"

"I'm a nosey person." Thorin frowned at her blunt answer.

"What are you so concerned about! I won't say anything I promise."

"Yes, it's Bofur I'm worried about." Thorin kissed Bilbos temple. Bilbo smiled leaning into him.

"Oh, well then they probably all know by now." Mia stood up and began to walk back to the others.

Thorin shook his head, "Don't worry Thorin, you think too much."

"You think too little Master Baggins." Thorin smiled running his hand through Bilbos hair. "We should head back." Bilbo nodded in agreement.

When they returned everyone turned to look at them, Bilbo walked past Thorin and sat down. Thorin looked for Bofur but couldn't see him. "Where's Bofur?"

"Oh!" Mia pointed down, her legs straddled his chest. Thorin heard Bofur laughed, "Aye, its not a bad way to go, come a little closer lass."

Thorin sat down and the other kept staring at him, "Is there a problem?"

Balin smiled at him, "There is no judgment here, if you're happy then good for you laddy."

The others nodded, "You're still our king as manly and as fruity you might be." Kili snickered.

"Bofur..." Thorin growled.

"Well it was nice knowing you lass."

Mia bent down hugging his head into her breasts, "You be quiet, Thorin looks like he wants to kill you..."

Bofur chuckled and pinched her ass cheek. "Why don't you do it?"

"I'd be sad without you." Mia looked to see Bilbo looking at her and Bofur, he blushed. Mia stood up, "What's the plan Thorin?"

"We are leaving tonight."

"What about Gandalf?" Balin looked at him.

"We shall wait for him in the mountains." Thorin stood up, "Get dressed everyone we depart at sunrise."

Mia pulled Bofur up and grabbed his things. "Lets get your armor on." she smiled.

Bofur stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Bofur..."

"Just let me hold you for a while." Mia blushed but didn't argue as her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Mia."

She smiled against his neck.

_**Fin**_


End file.
